Mysterious Knight
by silverdoutrane
Summary: No young girl, no matter how great can know her, destiny, but for a curious girl that loves solving mysteries, how long will her destiny be keeping a secret from her?


Thank you Monstrofmen, for your help. :)

**RATING: **Mature/M

**SUMMARY: **_No young girl, no matter how great, can know her destiny, but for a curious girl that loves solving mysteries, how long will her destiny be keeping a secret from her?  
_

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own Merlin, but I do own this plot!**  
**

**PAIRINGS: **FemMerlin/Arthur

Enjoy

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

_No young, girl no matter how great, can know her destiny..._

It was a happy time for a young girl, why couldn't it be, it was the beginning of summer vacation, meaning endless fun games with her older brothers, yes brothers, they were going to her mother and fathers' next project an old tower, that was busy falling apart, but still somehow standing...plus there's a mystery waiting for their little, youngest and only daughter.

They had to hire a kombi that every child could fit in snugly, with all of their belongings safely tucked behind and in the boot. The mother thought up of different themes for each room that would fit nicely in with modern day children and while keeping the austere and classiness with what the 14th and 15th century brought. They boys were arguing about something. "Mum, Dad!" It was a chorus of unhappy boys arguing about, one they can always identify is that the eldest destroyed (don't know how), the youngest pranksters' pranking tools, the youngest was a sweet girl of six years old, her black curly hair was shoulder length, she didn't like it when her hair is long, children at school teased her, by her hair, that's too long, and that it always falls in such a way, that it makes her ears too big and not normal, Freaky Eared Girl or something much more mean, they nick named her; she was sent to tears, the first time, instead of a normal little girl running to her big brothers for solution or a wise advice from her mother, she ran immediately to her room, crying her heart out. The youngest prankster brother had overheard her cries in her room and because he was the youngest of two, he tried to cheer her up, "Don't worry little sis, your Ears are big enough to hear hidden clues, so it's to your advantage." He said, more tears and harder cries where heard, his older twin brother knocked him upside the head.

"Merlyn the only way, kids will stop being mean to you, is when your big brothers say a friendly hello to them." He said a deadly aura oozing off of him.

Merlyn by now, know a friendly hello meant a quick trip to the hospital to all of the kids (except the girls...there they'll be utter jerks and let her to tears), no one may ever pick on their little sis Merlyn. "Big...brothers...thank you for the hello, but can you teach me...your hello please?" She said giving them a look that made them easily cave in and help her out.

Merlyn had eight different easy, to read, books on, different weaponry, self defence skills, newest ways to solve mysteries by using elemental magic. She loved to read all of them, plus her normal children's book of solving cats and their kittens.

It was night time when they reached their destination, "All right everyone, your rooms will be pointed by the one and only manager of the tower rooms, there's also an elevator, Merlyn we will first eat dinner, then bath, then sleep." Her mother said, seeing the girl was already tired and was sleeping on her big brother's lap.

The next morning after breakfast, nothing as a mystery appeared, but by now, they all knew that mysteries, just like true love as their mother said, happen unexpectedly. Merlyn, after she had fallen for the umpteenth time on her bum, in sword training with her big brother, "Let's take a break Merlyn, don't push yourself too much little sis." He said giving his hand; so that she can stand up and dust herself off.

By now her oldest big brother, had a summer vacation girlfriend, so after he had spent a whole morning training with Merlyn, he took her to the youngest two pranksters, they were nowhere to be found, "Merlyn what do you want to do now?" He asked, however, Merlyn wasn't next to him when he looked down, his little sister was gone.

Merlyn was addicted to the elevator like she also will spent endless hours of training with her brothers, reading books, playing boy games with her brothers, climbing trees, falling off, going home injured, her mother giving an angry scold to her brothers and her, but will always ends where her mother does say simply with a sweet hug "I love you". She loved to press buttons, and she went up and down, the whole afternoon, till the elevator made a funny noise.

"Uh-oh." She said, seeing the angry faces, worried faces of her brothers and her mother, this time she was going to get all around a scolding from the one hundred and sixty degrees of her family. She slowly climb up, opening the elevator roof top door up, she climbed up. Plan A: Climb up, where the elevator is only a few meters stuck and opening the door and getting the scold from her whole family or jump to the ladder and see how far she can stretch her scolding from her family members.

"Plan B sounds perfect." She said, but as she jumped, her clumsiness kicked in and she started to yell. "Mommy, Daddy, Brothers! Help!" A strange light engulfed her body.

* * *

Cliffy MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A!

Still your reviews will be much appreciated!

Silverdoutrane :)


End file.
